rekcufrehtomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man In The House
the date was June/6/1996 I was babysitting and i had just put the kids to sleep then i went in the guest room where i was sleeping I was getting ready for bed when all of a sudden i heard loud bang from downstairs in the kitchen now ill admit this noise did scare me but i just assumed it was the cat but i decided to go downstairs to check it out and just as i thought there was a pan on the ground in the kitchen so i picked it up and cleaned the mess then i headed up stairs to go to bed but I felt really uneasy about it I don't know why I just did.....I felt like someone was watching me so i locked all the doors and windows just to be safe then as i headed upstairs i felt a slight breeze so I went looking for the source and in the downstairs bathroom the window was slightly opened so i shut it locked it and ran upstairs and jumped in the guest room bed and just before i dozed off to sleep I remembered.........this family doesn't own a cat I jumped out of bed and ran to the kids room......they were both sitting in the corner the only light in the room was the lamp on the desk where the two kids were hiding i went over to them and asked whats wrong and one of the children said it in a terrified voice he said "There is a Man in the house" right then i heard footsteps pounding on the ground i turned around and saw a silhouette of a man run past the bedroom door I ran out to the hallway to see if i could catch a glimpse of the man and that might have been the worst mistake of my life as soon as i ran out of the room there was a man right there i met him face to face his face was bleached white and his eyes were small and bordered in black and he had a smile on his face a psychotic smile i tried to scream but the man grabbed me and put his index finder to his lips and said "don't scream.........just..........Go.....To......Sleep" right then i screamed as loud as i could and then i ran into the children's bedroom and locked the door and pushed their dresser in front of the door and hid in the corner the man started pounding on the door and he started yelling in a violent voice he was yelling " YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW..AHHHHH....IM GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING PIG" the kids and I were terrified i was yelling at the man to leave us alone and go away and then the pounding stopped I got up to go to the door to check if he was gone then i heard a door slam shut and then I heard a light tapping noise i turned around and the man was outside tapping his knife on the glass he then broke through the glass and stabbed both the kids repeatedly i pushed the dresser out of the way and ran downstairs and outside hoping that someone would hear my screams. When i got to the police station i told the cops everything they told me the mans name is........Jeff The Killer.......and he is still at large